Battles and Wars
Wars and battles. Both very different things. A battle occurs when two clans cannot agree on a piece of land or a large dispute that has been happening for a while. They are most common to happen. Now, a war happens when either the clans have to join together to fight something off, or they are all fighting themselves in a way. Least likely to happen. This page will help keep in track of a battle that has been scheduled to happen. Make sure to be available on a date. I am sure your leader wouldn't love to see you miss it. Battles are an important aspect of Clan life and can take place at various times. When training Apprentices they learn moves and techniques which will be useful during later battles. Clans or other animals fight with each other in battles. Most battles are caused by arguments that are not settled after some time. Clan Battles "Battle is not always the answer, but it is a part of our heritage, the legacy passed to us by our warrior ancestors, as well as the path to our future. Some questions can only lead to conflict; all challenges deserve a brave, carefully planned response. As long as we fight with honor, courage and respect for our enemies, the legacy of battle deserves to survive. We will continue to pass on our skills to the new apprentices, then watch as they train the next generation. Heroes will be celebrated, the losing side condemmed to dust in our memories. This is what it means to be a warrior: to be proud of our legacy, of the battles that we have fought and that our ancestors fought on our behalf." '' Battle Tatics *'Back Kick''' - Explosive surprise move to catch opponent from behind. Judge opponent's distance from you carefully, then lash out with your back legs, taking all weight on your front paws. *'Belly Rake' - A fight-stopper. Slice with unsheathed claws against the soft flesh of the opponent's belly. If you're pinned down, the belly rake quickly puts you back into control. *'Front Paw Blow' - Frontal attack. Bring your front paw down hard on your opponent's head. Claws sheathed. *'Front Paw Strike/Forepaw Slash' - Frontal attack. Slice downward with your front paw at the face or body of your opponent. *'Killing Bite' - A death blow to the back of the neck. Quick and silent and sometimes considered dishonorable. Used only as a last resort. *'Leap-and-hold' - Ideal for a small cat facing a larger opponent. Spring onto opponent's back and grip with unsheathed claws. Now you are beyond the range of the opponent's paws and in position to inflict severe body wounds. A group of apprentices can defeat a large and dangerous warrior in this way. Watch for the drop-and-roll counter move, and try to jump free before you get squashed. *'Partner Fighting' - Warriors who have trained and fought together will often fall instinctively into a defensive position, each protecting each other's back while fending off an opponent on either side. Slashing, clawing, and leaping together, battle pairs can be a whirlwind of danger for attackers. *'Play Dead' - Effective in a tight situation, such as when you are pinned. Stop struggling and go limp. When your opponent relaxes his/her grip, thinking you are defeated, push yourself up explosively. This will throw off an unwary opponent and put you in attacking position. *'Scruff Shake' - Secure a strong teeth grip in the scruff of your opponents neck; then shake violently until he or she is too rattled to fight back. Most effective against rats, who are small enough to throw. A strong throw will stun or kill them. *'Tail Yank '- Grab your opponent's tail and yank it with such force your opponent is thrown off balance. *'Teeth Grip' - Target your opponent's extremities- the legs, tail, scruff or ears- and sink in your teeth and hold. This move is similar to the leap-and-hold except your claws remain free to fight. *'Upright Lock' - Final, crushing move on already weakened opponent. Rear up on back legs and bring weight down on opponent. If opponent does the same, wrestle and flip him under you. This makes you vulnerable to the belly rake, so it takes great strength and speed. *'Half-Turn Belly Rake '- Turn onto your side, slip under the opponent's belly, rake it with your claws, then swiftly turn back onto all fours out from under your opponent. *'Badger Defense: '''Leap over opponent, turn on your back legs and bite opponent's leg. Used only when fighting badgers. *'Duck and Twist:' Simple defensive move. The cat ducks then twists around, rolling over onto his/her back, and then springs to their paws. *'Jump and pin: '''Complicated move. Leap backwards, and bounce off the wall. With precise accuracy, land on the cat. Battles LionClan and BloodClan TigerClan and WindClan ShadowClan and WindClan ThunderClan and Shadowclan RiverClan and ThunderClan Category:Clans